onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ganzack
Ganzack is a pirate with crab-like armor and hidden weapons, and the captain of the Ganzack Pirates. He is also the main antagonist in One Piece OVA. Appearance Ganzack is a normal sized man who wears a crab-like armor on his back. The armor on his back is attached with shoulder gauntlets with large crab claws. He also wears a red shirt underneath his armor, blue pants, and a blue cape. Ganzack has purple hair tied into a pony tail and a purple beard. He has a red ring around each of his eyes and an X-shaped scar on his left temple. He also wears a black pirate hat with his jolly roger on it. Personality Arrogant and ruthless, Ganzack dreams of becoming Pirate King, and thinks nothing of enslaving an entire island or killing children toward this end. Per his philosophy, military firepower is the most important thing for a pirate to attain, more than even treasure; accordingly, he titles himself the and disdains pirates that focus on immediate plunder. Due to his arrogance, Ganzack is also easily flattered (indeed, he will often order his crew to laugh with him when gloating) and just as easily insulted. Despite the theme of his armor, he is particularly sensitive about being called a crab, and unfailingly loses his temper at anyone who does so. Abilities and Powers Ganzack is a capable combatant, able to trade blows with Monkey D. Luffy for at least short periods. His endurance is also considerable, as he was able to recover from Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi - a technique that completely subdued the much larger Richie - in moments. Through unknown means, Ganzack is also able to command the Plesiosaur, a vicious sea monster that he often uses as a mount. Weapons In close combat, Ganzack chiefly relies on his crab-themed armor, which hides an array of weapons. Its two "pincers" contain blades sharp enough to puncture plate armor, and maneuverable enough to follow every swing of Ganzack's arms. Meanwhile, its "legs" can aim and fire a number of projectiles, including bullets, chains, and a sticky foam-like substance even Luffy cannot break. Though the armor usually leaves his front completely exposed, Ganzack can fold its "limbs" over his head and torso at a moment's notice. The resulting shield is one that even bullets cannot pierce. Apart from his armor, Ganzack is also wholly willing to use ordinary flintlocks, and takes great pride in the cannons on his warship, particularly the Devil's Tower. History With the help of his crew and the Plesiosaur, Ganzack easily conquered and enslaved Medaka's homeland, holding all the women, children, and elders as hostages while forcing all the able-bodied men - including Medaka's father Herring - to build new weapons for future conquests. The greatest of these weapons was the Devil's Tower, a massive cannon with shells that could shatter islands. Shortly after the Devil's Tower was completed, the island received three castaways: the Straw Hat Pirates known as Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Nami. While the former two were found by Medaka and quickly joined her campaign against the Ganzack Pirates, the latter was personally brought to Ganzack by the Plesiosaur, and talked her way into his confidence. With Nami's help, Ganzack managed to capture all three of the would-be rebels, unaware his new "friend" had every intention of double-crossing him. Thinking himself invincible, Ganzack threw a banquet to celebrate his might (and taunt his prisoners with out-of-reach food), only to be drawn away by a fresh rebellion led by Herring. While Ganzack and his men put this rebellion down, Nami surreptitiously freed Luffy, Zoro, and Medaka, who quickly stopped Ganzack from executing Herring. Finding all his enemies united at last, Ganzack mobilized the Devil's Tower, joining it to his Plesiosaur-towed warship so he could bombard them all from afar. Unfazed, Luffy, Zoro, and Medaka boarded the warship and overcame Ganzack's entire crew, with Luffy defeating Ganzack himself. Shortly after, Nami, Herring, and the other villagers set a dynamite-filled fireship at the Plesiosaur, killing it and sinking Ganzack's warship. In defiance, Ganzack struggled back to his feet and tried to fire one last shell at the island - only to be punched into the sky by Luffy, straight into the course of that last shell. The ensuing explosion, while leaving the island untouched, ended his threat for good. Major Battles *Ganzack and Plesiosaur vs. Monkey D. Luffy (on the beach) *Ganzack and his crew vs. Herring and the other prisoners *Ganzack vs. Luffy and Medaka (on his battleship) Trivia .]] * His name seems to be a pun on the term , being a corrupt anagram of the word. * Though he himself is non-canon, Ganzack appears to comprise elements of several canon antagonists from the East Blue Saga: ** Like Buggy, he was easily insulted, held a banquet to taunt a captive Luffy, and mistreated Luffy's hat to mock Luffy's idea of treasure. ** Like Don Krieg, he valued firepower above all else, relied heavily on a gimmicked suit of armor, and aimed to become the Pirate King. ** Like Arlong, he enslaved an entire island (even referring to the islanders as 'livestock'), inspired a young girl to hate all pirates, and commanded a vicious sea monster. * Ganzack's crab-themed armaments may have inspired the design of the canon character Gyro. References Site Navigation fr:Ganzack it:Ganzack ru:Ганзак Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:Non-Canon Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Ganzack Pirates Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists